Harry Potter the Assassin
by Know it all hermione
Summary: In the final battle against Voldemort a dark curse hits Harry and sends him into another reality and era in the plagued city of Dunwall . A week after arriving in this new world Daud the assassin takes Harry back to his hide out in the flooded district and makes him an assassin. Set in Low Chaos Dishonored .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In the final battle against Voldemort a dark curse hits Harry and sends him into another reality and era in the plagued city of Dunwall . A week after arriving in this new world Daud the assassin takes Harry back to his hide out in the flooded district and makes him an assassin . Set in low Chaos Dishonored .

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the game Dishonored

 **Author's Note:** I really shouldn't be starting up a new fic when I already have others I haven't updated in ages but I hope you like this anyway , for this fic pairings are undecided so far. I hope you enjoy this first chapter . I don't have a beta reader for this yet so if anyone wants to be my beta reader just ask in a review or send me a PM .

* * *

It was the final battle against Voldemort, the pureblood war had finally come to an end and Harry and Voldemort were facing each other for the last time.

Harry was 19 years old now, a fully grown wizard and he had enough. He was tired of this war, tired of losing people he loved and tired of been afraid. For years he had to fight for his life and for the lives of others close to him against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and he was glad he could finally end this , after today he would be free at last .

Harry shot spell after spell at Voldemort, dodging as he received unforgivables and curses he hadn't even heard of before thrown back at him.

Voldemort laughed at him, "You think you can defeat me Potter, the great Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort hissed at him, sneering at him with an unpleasant expression.

Harry stared back at the snake like man coldly, "I won't let you murder any more people Tom", he said.

Harry was scared but didn't show it, he refused to show how he was really feeling in front of this monster of a man.

Voldemort shot the cruciatus curse at him which this time hit him straight in the chest. Harry screamed under the spell, feeling every inch of his body in agonizing pain. Voldemort kept him under the spell for a couple of minutes, laughing cruelly, before ending it.

Harry panted and glared at the other wizard as he got to his feet again and quickly dodged another shot of the cruciatus curse before shooting a curse back at the other wizard. Green light struck Voldemort in the chest and a for a moment Harry could see fear in those cold red snake like eyes before the man died , eyes wide open with fear still showing in those eyes .

Harry still feeling immense pain from the cruciatus curse dropped down to his knees, "I did it..." he said while panting. A triumphant expression on his face , "I can't believe ...I'm finally free" he said laughing , briefly forgetting for a moment that were still battles going on around him and still death eaters to be fought .

Harry had finally done what everyone in the wizarding world had been pressuring him throughout his entire childhood, he had defeated Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly Harry turned his head as heard a furious scream, he recognised the voice, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stood up quickly and raised his wand again, pointing it in her direction.

"I'll kill you Potter! I'll make you pay!" she screamed at him before shouting out a curse at him that Harry had never heard of before.

The curse struck Harry straight in the chest and after a moment Harry cried out with pain as he dropped down to his knees and he looked at Bellatrix with fear and hatred in his eyes as intense pain filled him. He screamed and screamed, it was worse than the cruciatus curse. Then when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore the pain stopped and he was blasted violently backwards off his feet, soon after he lost consciousness as everything then went black.

Harry didn't know it but after he lost consciousness he had disappeared from the battlefield. He didn't hear his friends shout his name or Bellatrix laughing triumphantly at her victory. He was gone.

When Harry opened his eyes next his vivid green eyes stared vacantly upwards at a clear sky for a few moments before blinking. Harry sat up warily, his body still aching with pain.

"What the hell did she do to me? What was that spell?" Harry muttered out loud to himself.

He stood himself up and then quickly checking looking around himself at his surroundings. At once Harry's green eyes widened with shock as he saw that he was standing in the remains of some kind of building, there was a strange smell all around him. In the distance he could see deep flood water and as his eyes looked around there were decayed buildings.

Fear and shock was in Harry's eyes and his breathing was uneven with panic as his mind slowly took in everything.

It was like some kind of nightmare that Harry had woken up to.

"Where am I? What is this place?" the wizard said, speaking to himself in a whisper before dropping down his knees again. "What did that bitch do to me?" he said to the ground.

Harry suddenly realised that he was still holding tightly, almost painfully onto his wand, his nails were digging into the palm of his hand drawing blood. He felt relief wash through him, he had always felt defenceless without his wand.

Days later Harry had managed to survive by exploring through the old and decayed buildings that were in the area, taking whatever little food he could find. Though it wasn't just food that he found in the buildings, in one of the buildings he had found a couple of vials of medicine, something called "Sokolov's Elixir". In another demolished building he found a gun and bullets to go with it as well as to his horror graffiti on the walls of the inside of the dwelling saying things like "Send us food not bullets" , "You cannot kill the rat plague" and "Long Live the Empress" . Apparently there had been some kind of plague that had killed off alot of people living in this place and rats had something to do with it.

It was because of this discovery of Harry's that he realised with some dread that he was sent to either the past or to another world completely. It was a grim situation that he had been forced in and Harry wasn't sure if he would survive this one ...it wasn't as if he could apparate himself away to somewhere safe because he had no idea where somewhere safe was in this plagued place and besides he didn't have the energy.

During the first week he had arrived in this unfamiliar world Harry could have sworn someone or something had been watching him from close by. They hadn't made a sound and Harry didn't see them but he could practically feel their eyes on him.

1 week later in a large building nearby there was a group of assassins and their leader Daud, who was a user of supernatural abilities given to him by a mysterious whale god. The whale god had shrines and worshippers throughout the land and was referred by all as "The Outsider".

Daud was a hardened man, a man in his early 40's with a long scar running down one side of his face and as an assassin he had spilt alot of blood in his career.

Daud was busy training a novice assassin when another assassin appeared before him, using the shared ability of transversal.

Daud looked to the newly appeared assassin, "What's your report?" he asked of him.

"Sir I've been watching the boy closely like you wanted, he doesn't show any signs of the plague but there is something unusual about him."

"Unusual? How?"

The assassin looked at Daud, the man's expression unseen behind the gas mask. "He has been using some kind of witchcraft sir"

Daud seemed surprised for a moment, if the boy had supernatural abilities like him why hadn't he escaped yet, maybe the brat didn't have the "Blink" ability like he did.

The assassin was looking at him expectantly, "Sir, what are your orders?"

Daud looked out the window, a frown on his face and he was thinking intently as he stared towards the area of the flooded district where he knew the boy had taken refuge. After a minute or two Daud gave his answer.

"Go get that boy and bring him back here alive, if he puts up resistance you know what to do" Daud said.

The assassin gave a nod, acknowledging the order and shortly disappeared to leave Daud to return training the novice assassin.

After an hour or two Daud finished up the training with the Novice assassin and told the assassin to go collect some fresh water and some food for when their visitor would arrive. Since the boy had been out in the flooded district with little food or water for a week he would be more cooperative when fed and watered. Because the boy had the use of magic and had been spending all week close to the base Daud needed to know if the boy was a threat to him and his assassins or not.

Daud soon went up to where his "office" was which was below where he slept and waited for the boy to be brought inside. A moment later after doing so he saw three of his assassins walking towards him, one of them was carrying the boy in their arms.

Daud looked to the boy, "He resisted." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

The assassin holding the boy nodded.

Daud wasn't surprised, if he were in the same situation at that age he would resist capture as well.

The assassin from earlier who he asked to go get food and water appeared, "The food and water you requested sir" the assassin said, there was a tray in his hands. On the tray there was a glass of water, bread and some fruit. The assassin set it down on the desk in front of Daud.

Daud thanked the novice assassin. He ordered the boy to be tied up and then requested time alone with him. He then took the boy upstairs to the bed and placed him down on it, Daud sat down on a chair close by to the boy and waited for him to come to. When the boy woke Daud had some questions he wanted to ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own Dishonored or Harry Potter.

 **Author's Note:** So far I have no beta reader for this fanfic so any mistakes you find are all mine . If anyone wants to become my beta reader for this fanfic please send me a pm or ask in a review . I hope everyone likes this chapter , please read and review!

* * *

Harry awoke two hours later, his vivid green eyes slowly opening to stare upwards. He felt weak from thirst and hunger, he tried to sit himself up and suddenly panic filled him when he realised he couldn't move his wrists. More fear and panic washed through him as he remembered that he had been attacked before feeling something shot at him and collapsing.

The wizard felt uneasy as he realised that there was movement close to him ...he supposed it must be the person who had him rendered him unconscious and bound his wrists firmly behind his back .

Managing to sit up the best he could with his wrists bound Harry turned his body and head to face the person who had captured him ...he also noticed that he seemed to be now inside a large partially roofed building .

In a chair close to him sat a scarred man quietly observing him with hard eyes...he seemed quite intimidating. Harry fearfully wondered what the man was going to do to him and what he brought him here for.

A satisfied expression seemed to appear on the man before the man made a motion with his hands and after a moment a man wearing a gas mask appeared.

"Thomas go get the food and water from downstairs, our guest has woken."

The masked man gave a nod and quickly disappeared before after a second appeared again with a tray of food and water.

Harry stared with surprise at the man, for a moment he wondered if the food would be okay to eat ...he had never been so hungry before in all his life. What if the food and drink was poisoned? Harry looked at the food and drink with suspicious eyes.

After feeding Harry the food and drink the man explained that his name was Daud and that Harry would be answering some questions and if he tried to escape he would be dealt with.

Harry was feeling confused and afraid, but there was something about this stranger Daud that made Harry feel it would be best that he co operated and did what he was told.

Harry gave a nod of understanding, he thanked the man called Daud and answered the questions he was asked.

Reluctantly Harry ended up telling Daud how he had ended up in the Flooded District and told the man about his magical abilities. He also found himself reluctantly telling the man about Hogwarts and the war with Voldemort. Harry hoped the information he gave would be enough to satisfy the assassin named Daud, unbeknown to Daud Harry had left out quite a lot of details about his life back in the wizarding world and about his abusive childhood.

Daud seemed surprised at the information he was being given by this young man, though he could tell the boy was deliberately withholding some information from him.

The boy's story was very far fetched, if the boy was telling him the truth then this young man before him had somehow been sent here by a magical spell and had been forced to fight in a war at a young age.

It was hard to believe that the boy had magical abilities and had come from another world but Daud believed his words. Daud had supernatural powers of his own and had even been to the Void, so how could he not believe the young stranger's words?

Daud believed the boy but however he didn't like mysteries and he wanted proof. He asked Harry to prove to him that he was indeed telling him the truth and could really do what he said.

Surprise shone in the boy's vivid green eyes for a moment before Harry nodded with understanding.

"You're going to have to untie me first Mr Daud and ...Um...and ..Did you happen to see my wand anywhere? It should look like a bit like a stick."

Daud stood and looked down at the boy before taking a stick like object from the top of a worn bookcase.

One of his whalers had taken away it from the boy's hands when they had brought him in. From watching the boy throughout the week it had seemed that the stick might be the source of the boy's magic and so he ordered it confiscated.

"If you try to escape I will have you killed, my men and I far outnumber you", Daud warned the boy as he slowly undid the rope that bound together his wrists.

The boy nodded again with understanding and thanked the man quietly.

Harry performed some simple spells. Some useful spells , some offensive and defensive magic and a few stupid spells to impress the man , he also explained about the spells he couldn't perform right then . He did it all with full confidence and when the man told him to stop several hours later he lowered his wand and held it by his side.

Daud was staring at Harry with awe in his eyes, he now knew what to do with this boy...no man, Harry. This Harry Potter would be useful to him in his line of work and it would be a shame for someone so young to die out on the dangerous streets of Dunwall.

Harry looked at Daud, he hoped the man wasn't going to have him killed now that he had shown what he could do. He didn't want to die.

There was a few moments of silence as Daud considered his next words and at last spoke.

"Harry Potter would you like to work for me as an assassin?" Daud asked.

Harry blinked with surprise, "You...You're giving me a choice?"

Daud gave a nod, "In a way ...yes, I am. If you agree to work for me you will be trained to fight and take out targets, some you will have to kill ...others can be taken out by non lethal means. You will also be assisting myself with missions when I require the use of your abilities. You will be paid for each job and given shelter here at the Chamber of Commerce where you can come and go as you like. You can think of this place as your new home "

Harry nodded with understanding, he was very quiet for a moment. "What...What happens if I say no?"

Daud looked at Harry, "If you say no I will throw back to the streets of the Flooded District and you will have to find your own way back to the city. I believe your words Harry, you may be skilled with magic but you know nothing of this world. I am certain you won't survive two more weeks alone out there."

Harry looked away from Daud for a moment, the things the man said made sense...Harry had to admit to himself that he had no idea how he would get himself out of the Flooded District and to somewhere safe.

"Fine..." Harry spoke, his words quiet. Harry directed his gaze back at Daud, "I'll work for you sir."

Harry had to do this ...he had too, Daud was right, Harry doubted he would survive out there alone for much longer. He had no real choice, it was work for this man or die out on the streets...and Harry didn't want to die. Harry didn't fight the magical war most of his childhood to die now here.

Daud smiled slightly with satisfaction at Harry's answer, if the boy proved loyal and didn't betray him he would be a very excellent addition to his group of assassins.

"Your training begins tomorrow and you will be trained by myself personally." Daud told Harry.

"Yes ...Yes sir, I understand"

Daud stared at the young man, he gave a sigh before summoning one his whalers again. The assassin leader looked to the newly appeared assassin with an authoritative look.

"Thomas we have a new recruit, his name is Harry, I will be assigning him to you to watch over until I am satisfied."

The man wearing a gas mask, Thomas, stared at Harry for a quick moment before he gave a nod in understanding.

Harry soon went obediently with Thomas as the whaler showed him around the headquarters of the assassin base, he was given a gas mask and a uniform similar to the one Thomas was wearing but grey. Harry would have to wear the gas mask whenever he went outside of the chamber of Commerce building, the mask served as both protection from the rat plague and to protect his identity from the city watch.

That night before Harry finally fell asleep he wondered to himself if he had made the right decision. He was filled with disappointment at his decision, he didn't want to starve to death in a strange new world but he didn't want to murder anyone either. He didn't really want to be an assassin, of course it was his only available choice but he didn't want to kill more people. He had only killed once in his life and that was Voldemort, he didn't want to murder anyone else. He supposed he would just have to accept it and live his new life as an assassin, even if he didn't like it.

The next day Harry's training would begin, and so would his new life as an assassin.

Harry was led by Thomas the next morning to a large room where Daud awaited them.

"Sir I have brought the new recruit for his training" said Thomas, kneeling down respectfully upon greeting the master assassin.

Daud gave a nod of acknowledgement at the whaler's words, he muttered his thanks and turned to Harry.

"Harry first off I want to see what you are already capable of in regards to combat" spoke Daud to Harry.

Daud walked to a nearby desk, unlocked it and got out Harry's wand. Daud then handed Harry's wand to it's owner.

Harry accepted the wand gratefully and with much relief "Who will I be fighting against sir?" the wizard asked.

Daud gave a small smirk towards Thomas, "You'll be fighting against Thomas, I'm sure he won't mind being your first training partner"

Thomas shook his head, "I don't mind" he said before unsheathing the sword that he had attached to his weapon belt.

Harry raised his wand and directed it towards Thomas while Thomas raised his sword and gripped onto it.

Daud stepped backwards at a safe distance, he told them that they could use magic or any other skills to defeat the other.

Harry and Thomas began fighting each other as Daud gave the order, Daud watched the pair as they began their first battle.

Until around 12 pm Harry and Thomas spent the time fighting using magic and Thomas's supernatural abilities that he had received from working for Daud. Daud wanted to see how Harry's magical powers could be used in combat and then afterwards he would have Harry trained like all his other assassins were trained.

Daud was impressed with Harry's magic spells, many of them would be extremely useful out in the city against the city watch, overseers, weepers and anyone else who might attack the new assassin. Each time Harry rendered Thomas unconscious or Thomas was unable to continue fighting because of a spell he would use the counter spell and they would continue until Daud ordered them to take a break.

Daud noticed as Harry fought with his magic he didn't use any life threatening spells. In Harry's explanation of magic from the previous day Daud remembered that Harry knew of magic spells that would seriously injure and kill a man ...spells that would cause some serious permanent damage. That meant that Harry was holding back and going easy on Thomas, this didn't bother him ...the boy was new, young and talented at his magic. He was satisfied with the magic he had seen so far and he was impressed with the spells that Harry had chosen to use against Thomas.

After a quick lunch with some food another of the whalers had stolen from the city Daud ordered them to stop fighting using magical and supernatural abilities, instead ordering the pair to train with swords.

While watching the pair fight each other Daud observed the way Harry fought and in his mind he thought Harry was a decent fighter and was quick on his feet but just lacked the proper training.

As a month passed by Daud continued Harry's training when not on jobs and he was impressed with how quickly Harry had been improving. He taught Harry how to use a sword correctly ...he taught Harry how to use a gun and shoot and how to use the sleep darts. After the first month since Harry became a Whaler under Daud's orders Thomas stopped watching over Harry and Daud allowed Harry more freedom.

Harry adjusted well to his new home, he felt grateful to Daud for not killing him and teaching him how to fight ...even if he would soon be expected to use his new skills and weapons to kill people.


End file.
